


In the Soft Future

by Navygoldstars



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other, Some Plot, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navygoldstars/pseuds/Navygoldstars
Summary: Isobel Evans and Kyle Valenti make five people in Roswell think about what their relationship really is. Thing is, they don't really know themselves.A 5+1, with a happy ending.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Kybel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	In the Soft Future

**Author's Note:**

> A mixture of canon and make believe! I think Isobel's growth this season will be mainly focused on her empowerment which I am super excited to see. Just a snippet of what I think the distant future could look like for her and Kyle (another character I am excited to follow this season) and their dynamic. Some Austen references in the last segment.

\--Alex--

Alex Manes didn’t claim to be the most athletic person but years in the military had implemented a certain level of exercise into his life. Fortunately, Kyle actually liked working out and made it seem more fun than a repetitive activity.

“Giving up already?” He heard a voice before he arrived at the door of Kyle’s place. He immediately staggered his stance and slowed his movement, ready to spring into action until he heard Kyle’s reply.

“No! Maybe.” Kyle panted. “You literally kicked my ass just now.”

“You’re just out of shape.” Isobel Evans was with him. Alex tapped on the door and was greeted by Isobel, decked out in blue and black athleisure, hair tied up effortlessly in a high ponytail. A sheen of sweat covered her brow.

“Alex, thank god.! Tag me out so I can get some water.” Kyle was seated on the floor, hand extended towards Alex. A pair of boxing pads were thrown haphazardly at his side.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest staring plainly at Kyle. “Actually, you should be very proud. Every other instructor that I’ve had tapped out 30 minutes into training.” Her look to Alex beseeched him to agree with her as if he was in on a secret.

“I thought I was supposed to be training you.”

Isobel shrugged innocently. After everything that had happened with Noah, Alex had wondered how Isobel had been faring. He could understand the want, no, the need to be in control after you feel like your life has been turned upside down.

Kyle, like Isobel, had discovered things about his past that were unimaginable. It was no surprise that they could be friends but he had never seen them interact so comfortably before. He decided to go with it. He would have to interrogate Kyle later.

“Well, she does have a point, Kyle.” Alex grinned, setting down his gym bag.

“Wow, Alex.” Kyle intoned as Alex helped him up from his spot on the floor. Isobel took a swig of water from her water bottle as Kyle swiped a boxing pad and tossed it in his direction. “Why don’t you try then?”

Isobel grinned at him. 

\--Max--

Max knocked on Isobel’s door. Ever since he came back, he was doing everything to be as close to Michael and Isobel as possible. He didn’t want to take this second chance for granted.

He also wanted to give Liz her space. Rosa had every right to mistrust them, and yet, she still helped bring him back. He would be forever grateful but he had to respect that Liz needed time to reconnect with her sister. That meant they couldn’t be together. Isobel seemed to sense this resignation in him and invited him over for dinner that night.

He pulled up in his truck, and reached out to touch the door but found it being swung open by Kyle Valenti.

“Kyle?”

“Hey Max, the spaghetti is almost done.” Kyle stepped back towards the kitchen. Max walked past the couch through living room into the kitchen and saw Isobel triumphantly pop the cork on a bottle of wine.

“Max, here take this. You look like you need it.” She passed him a glass filled almost to the brim. He shifted his gaze to where Kyle was turning off the burner and transferring pots, avoiding burning his hands. Max was awkwardly trying to form the question in his mind. Before he could speak, Isobel answered him. He silently thanked their connection. 

“Sometimes Kyle comes over after his shifts. After the whole antidote thing, I wasn’t sure if I was going to keep having blackouts. Thankfully, now that Noah can’t take control, I don’t need it. No more blackouts…” She trailed off and took a sip of her wine. 

Kyle peaked out from the kitchen.

“It’s done! You got that wine served Iz?” She held up a glass and turned to Max. “It’s like I do all the hard work around here.”

Kyle’s eyebrows raised comically on his face. “Speaking of work, I hope you know I’m not serving you. I’m a doctor, not a chef.”

“Could have fooled me.” The exchange was so familiar, so easy. How much had changed since he’d been gone?

They served their hot meal and sat down at the table to begin eating. After a moment, Max swallowed a bite of spaghetti and cleared his throat.

“Kyle, why are you helping us? After everything that happened with _Rosa_.” It weighed so much on Max’s own conscious, he couldn’t imagine what Kyle, Rosa’s half-brother, thought.

“So, we are having this conversation. Over dinner…” Max immediately regretted ever saying anything but he needed to know for Isobel’s sake. Kyle spared an awkward glance Isobel’s way. Based on her silence, he couldn’t tell if they had ever had this conversation before.

“It took me a while to understand but Isobel didn’t kill Rosa. Noah did. And your actions after.. you were scared teens. When Liz first told me, god, I was furious. If Rosa wasn’t alive today, who knows how I would feel? Right now, I’m happy Rosa is back and I’m not going to blame you, Isobel or Michael anymore. I just can’t. All I can do is try to do better, especially for Rosa and Liz. They need time and I plan on being there for them. Eventually, we have to move forward.” Kyle’s intent gaze relayed a sincerity that radiated throughout him like a beacon.

Max couldn’t help but believe him. He looked at Isobel and could feel that she felt the same. It mirrored her need to move past the guilt and the trauma of Noah’s manipulation

His response was somewhat harsh but honest. As far as his friendship with Isobel went, it seemed like it was good for both of them. “Thank you.” He responded with gratitude.

“Always playing the big brother Max.” She teasingly said, reaching out for his hand. He had missed Isobel fiercely and would always have her back. He pat her hand, thanked Kyle for the meal and Isobel for inviting him. Kyle nodded back. 

Maybe, with patience, his future with Liz wasn’t so bleak after all.

\--Michael--

Michael was exhausted. He had just worked 10 hours straight and felt a burning crick crawling up his neck from working on trucks and busted cars. Ordering take out from the Crashdown was the best idea that he had all day. He swung open the door to the diner, felt the cool night breeze and breathed in the smell of burgers grilling.

He surveyed the room as he walked towards the counter and saw most of the regular clientele. He did a double take upon seeing Isobel sitting with Kyle at a side booth. The glow from the neon lights put a bright shine on their faces. They looked relaxed as they munched away on curly fries and picked at the last of their burgers, engaged in conversation. Kyle scooted out of the booth and pointed to the bathroom to which Isobel nodded.

Michael was quick to pay and grab his food. 

Michael sauntered to Isobel’s booth.

“You’re on a date with Valenti, Iz?” Isobel almost choked on the soda she was sipping, eyes wide.

“No Michael, he’s my friend. It’s been nice to talk with someone other than you and Max about..” She turned around to see who was around “ _everything_. I can’t explain it. Since Noah, I know I can’t depend on anyone.” Michael was hurt and it must have showed. She reached out to grab his hand.

“Except you and Max of course. But, I trust him. Alex does too.”

Michael squinted at her. She always seemed to know exactly what to say. 

“Hey Guerin. How’s it going?” Kyle called from behind him.

“My brother wanted to know if we were dating.”

Kyle blanched “We’re not—Are you pulling a Max on me Guerin? Come on.” Valenti was flustered. Isobel was amused but Michael couldn’t shake the feeling that Valenti was bluffing for some reason. There was more to this than met the eye but way too much for him to unpack right now.

Isobel offered for him to join them. A request Kyle seemed to actually be okay with. He knew he wasn’t the same bully Alex had dealt with years before but still. It would take time. She released her hold on his hand. 

Michael held up his takeout as he backed out of the Crashdown. “If you need me, I’ll be at the airstream, plotting against you.” He pointed at Kyle. “Bye, Iz. I’ll be by later.”

Kyle rolled his eyes as Isobel waved him out.

\--Maria--

Since Maria learned about aliens, interacting with some of the individuals of the Wild Pony was actually a piece of cake. Corralling a tipsy customer, serving drinks and keeping the music going was her comfort zone. She was used to that. Finding Mimi and learning that their psychic abilities had something to do with aliens and the UFO crash in 1947 had pushed her into a state of shock. Rosa being brought back from the dead stunned her even more. She thought it was going to be something she had to hide from her friends, only to find out her friends and Michael had been hiding this secret the entire time.

To say she was pissed would be an understatement. Still, now she felt she was only at the surface of everything going on in Roswell.

Kyle walked in, yawning and drawing his black jacket closer to his body as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He brushed passed a customer picking a song to play on a jukebox and sat down at the bar squarely in front of Maria. She busied herself cleaning a glass, over and over.

“Maria, it wasn’t my secret to tell.” He spoke gently. “I’m sorry you found out the way you did.” _Through Rosa. The scare of my life to be honest, she thought._

She looked up at him. “So why are you here now?”

“We need to talk to Mimi.” Kyle crossed his fingers together and leaned forward on the bar counter. “We think there might be another facility in Roswell like Caulfield.” He jumped at a game of pool being started in the corner. 

“How did you get so involved in this Kyle?” She paused her immaculate cleaning of the glass. He exhaled deeply and she could sense it was a longer story than he was about to tell.

“My Dad knew and was complicit in crimes and coverups against aliens. Against Rosa.” His voice was just above a whisper, conscious that they were in a public place. His eyes met hers, “Alex and I are trying to make things right.”

Maria was overwhelmed. This ran so much deeper and she wasn’t sure she was ready for it.

Maria looked over as the door to the Pony opened and in walked in Isobel. She donned outrageously dazzled black boots with skinny jeans and a flowy blouse. She brushed her pin rod straight hair back as she walked confidently towards the bar. She raised her hands up in surrender.

“I won’t stay long. I know that you know now.” She said as she slid into the stool next to Kyle. “Look, I know this is probably no comfort but they were trying to protect you. I’m not exactly Liz Ortecho’s biggest fan but she never wanted to hurt you.”

Maria prickled at that. Hearing it from Isobel somehow made it worse. Liz was giving her space right now but Maria still felt so much betrayal. “What protects me is the truth. Knowing what I’m getting into with my eyes open.” She muttered angrily. “Look, my mom is sick, do you understand? I don’t know what information you think you can get from her. She needs rest.”

Kyle and Isobel nodded in unison. “I get it.” Isobel said. “That’s why Liz wanted us to come here. To let you know that you will be involved from here on out. If you want to be. You protect your family. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

A barrage of images hit her when she said the word family. _Mimi,_ _Liz, Rosa, Arturo, Alex.._

Maria had a flash of memory from when she read Isobel’s palm all that time ago. As much as she had loathed her at the time, she saw a glimmer that maybe she wasn’t as vapid as she had always assumed.

Isobel and Kyle rose from their stools and pushed them in. Kyle looking at her apologetically.

“I know there’s no excuse for keeping you in the dark for as long as we did. But, I’m happy that you know. And, if you ever need anything for Mimi. I’ll be here.” 

“I’ll let you know if Mimi mentions anything.” Maria blurted. It wasn’t in her to be completely heartless and she wouldn’t let this situation change that.

As they exited the bar, Maria noticed there was something different about them. Their interaction and body language gave her the impression of intimacy but that couldn’t be possible, could it?

She had a lot of thinking to do and made plans to see Rosa after work. 

\--Liz--

Liz had seen this look on Kyle’s face before. The signs of concern and worry were clear. His eyes were rimmed dark circles, his mouth was set in a serious line. She never thought he would be looking this way at Isobel.

“I should have been there with her.” He paced at the edge of her hospital bed, clenching his fists.

“Kyle, there’s no way you could have known what would happen.”

“I’m a _doctor,_ Liz. I’m supposed to be able to help people that I care about. Not just sit here—"

Isobel opened her eyes, blearily.

“Kyle?”

“Isobel.” He breathed out and rushed to her bedside. “I have you on straight nail polish remover right now. Free of charge.”

“My hero.” She whispered. Kyle was gently rubbing Isobel’s hand and was using this thumb to rub circles on the back of it. “How is Jenna?”

Liz stayed silent but inched towards the door, feeling she was intruding on this conversation. Isobel must not have noticed she was there.

“She’s fine. Vitals were great. She didn’t even need to be admitted. I guess you are getting a hold of the whole healing thing.”

“Don’t sound so shocked, Valenti.”

“Well, heal faster then. Stop using hospital resources.”

Isobel huffed out a laugh and let her eyes slowly close again. Kyle’s hand remained and Liz slipped out of the room. She was met with Michael and Max in the hall. A knowing look passed over their faces when she mentioned that Kyle was with Isobel. She wondered with how long that had been going on but didn’t dwell too much on it. They entered the room, quietly.

Jenna had been able to get the information that they needed about a potential alien base from Jesse Manes and had paid for it. Now that she was on the mend, thanks to Isobel, there was work to do.

—Kyle & Isobel--

“Isobel, I have a handprint on my chest. Please tell me I’m not going to physically linked to Max. I like the guy but I _really_ don’t want to hear what he thinks.” Kyle looked up at Isobel from his bed at home. Warm, orange sunlight was reaching the bed through the blinds creating a soft heat on the bed. Propped up by what felt like ten pillows, he felt like he had been hit by a truck or worse, how he felt after pulling all-nighters at med school. He felt a spark of amusement not his own.

Isobel’s boots clicked on the tiles before she sat down with him. “It so doesn’t work like that. Also, that’s not Max’s handprint.” She raised up her hand and twirled her fingers.

The reason for his injury was starting to return to him. They had found another alien base and had been able to save alien lives by working together this time. Kyle and Alex worked on the decoding and security. Michael, Max, Liz, Maria and Rosa had gone down to the cells to help them out but as they escaped the building blew. A security measure he and Alex had not foreseen. _Damn those Manes men_ , he thought, _no offense Alex_. He remembered something heavy piercing his back and wait..

“Alex!” He shouted sitting up. “Is he okay?” They had both been hit by debris flying from the building.

Isobel gently rubbed his shoulders and sat next to him. Her folded knee brushed against his thigh for which he felt a static shock. “Yes, he’s recovering. You will even have matching tattoos since Michael healed him too.” Kyle exhaled slowly.

Isobel’s hands were rubbing small circles into his shoulders before sliding down his arms back into her lap. Kyle felt the loss of warmth immediately.

“And the others?” Kyle asked. Isobel teared up.

“Kyle, there are so many of them. Max, Michael and I have been with them all day. Liz and Maria have been helping with food and supplies. They were tortured. Just for being aliens. I don’t know how they feel about us yet. I can feel that they’re scared and suspicious. But at least they aren’t locked up anymore.”

Kyle felt a stab of aggravation towards his dad but relief flooded him. This ended to much differently than Caulfield. It gave him hope that things could be healed.

“You saved my life, Iz.” Isobel shrugged and looked away like she didn’t want to take any credit. “It’s true. You used your powers and you saved my life.”

He remembered the woman that had been terrified of her blackouts and on the brink of death. Desperately looking for answers to avoid hurting others and to live a normal life. The sigh of relief that she had when she embraced Max and exclaimed that Liz’s antidote worked had intrigued him then but he wasn’t sure why. Now after knowing Isobel and understanding the immense anger and heartbreak she had felt over being manipulated, he hoped she felt some peace.

By saving his life, he hoped that she could see that her powers could heal and be used for good. His stomach twisted with guilt but it felt like a phantom pain. It wasn’t him that was feeling this so..Isobel? 

“I could have lost you—I mean-- everyone. We _all_ could have died. But..” she looked down at her hands “ when you went down. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Well, a piece of building isn’t going to keep me down.”

“It wasn’t just a piece of building Kyle! It was metal rod. It _pierced_ through your back. Alex grabbed your arm before you fell but then he went down too. Michael was inconsolable.” Isobel blinked back tears.

She was holding something back but then, so was he. All these months of almost moments. Conversations, inadvertent touches and the need to just be with someone who understood. He was in the middle before he knew it had begun. Something Kyle wouldn’t let himself feel, never wanting Isobel to feel pressure by his burgeoning feelings.

“Isobel, I care about you. I don’t know if this is perfect timing—"

“It’s best if you don’t say anything Kyle.” A curious image burst into his mind. A heavy wooden door being slammed shut and locked. She was blocking him out. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to know how you feel about me.” She started to get up from the bed but he gently grabbed her arm. She stayed but refused to meet his gaze.

He ached to tell her. He felt a spike of fear that made in inhale sharply.

“We’re dangerous. If something happened to you because of me or if I start blacking out again, doing things I can’t remember... It would break me. You would never treat me how you have been, like, someone normal.”

“That’s not fair, Iz. Just knowing puts me at risk. I know _you_. And it’s true. You’re not normal.” She recoiled back but he steadied her. “You’re extraordinary. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I would protect you just much as you would protect me because I trust you. I’m falling in love with you.” He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. It was out in the open for her to do what she wanted with it and he never felt more vulnerable.

Her green eyes, wide and glossy intently searched his face. She lifted her hands to the sides of his face, gently curling her fingers on his stubble and leaning in. She kissed him imploringly and profoundly as if she was inviting him in. He wrapped his arms around her middle, drawing her closer. She extended her arms so they could wrap around him and pushed him back in toward his pillows.

The image of the door returned to his mind. It was unlocking and opening. A soft gold glow peeking through the cracks. He smiled against her mouth. 

“Are we interrupting?” Michael knocked loudly on the cracked open door, knowing full well that he was. Isobel broke off the kiss and Kyle attempted to even out his breathing. “Please tell me you’re decent.”

Isobel quirked her eyebrow as Michael crossed the threshold, boots scuffing the floor. “Why, jealous?”

Michael scrunched his nose in disgust. One by one, Max, Liz, Alex, Rosa and Maria’s trickled in wanting to see how Kyle was doing. Alex was alert, hair standing up in the back but otherwise looked fine. Every so often, he would brush his hand across his abdomen. Matching tattoos, Isobel had said. He wondered if Alex was feeling the same echo of feelings from Michael. At least, he would have someone to talk to about it. 

Max had begun to speak about the alien survivors and a plan to help integrate them into life in Roswell, if they wanted. As he spoke, Isobel gently squeezed his hand.

“So what you’re telling me is, you need medical advice.” Kyle surmised jokingly.

Liz looked sheepish. “Actually, we could use your help. Whenever you’re feeling better that is.”

He thought that they would be more surprised to see he and Isobel so close, but the group briefly collaborated and ultimately decided to get back to their guests. They wished Kyle a speedy recovery as they made for the exit.

“I’m really happy for you two.” Max smiled at his sister. She mouthed a thank you as Kyle observed reactions from the group. None whatsoever. “Wait, did everyone think we were already together?” he asked.

“You weren’t?” Liz asked connecting her eyes with Maria, who shrugged. Looks like his very new relationship was actually old news. He tried not be offended as the group left the room, grinning and shaking their heads.

Isobel stood up and also started walking towards the door.

“Hey, leaving me already?”

“You’re healed.” She reminded him, teasingly “You can get up on your own Valenti.”

She reached out her hand.

He felt an excited shiver coming from the handprint but this time, he was sure he was responsible for it. Entwining their fingers together, they walked out of the bedroom to face the day ahead.


End file.
